A number of United States patents relate to tape cartridge holders, but these aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present invention. These patents are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,510,008 to Mason; 3,565,282 to Staar; 3,893,585 to Morrison; 3,561,595 to Weggeland; and 3,907,116 to Wolf.